


About Time

by blairstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairstilinski/pseuds/blairstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia rushes to the hospital when Stiles is injured, only to be confronted by his girlfriend. Based on Hermione/Ron/Lavender</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is not at all how I imagine Malia will be, and I actually like Malia as a character, but bear with me for the purposes of fanfiction.

Lydia rushed into the hospital and brushed past the nurse who asked her whom she was looking for. Making a beeline for the room where she knew he was lying, she took a deep breath. ”Calm down Lydia,” she thought, "he’s okay, you know he’s okay."

The girl hadn’t been able to catch her breath since she’d hung up on Scott in the middle of “Stiles is in the hospital he had a run in-“. She wanted to say that she wasn’t sure why she was freaking out so much, yes he was her friend, probably her closest guy friend, and she would be devestated if he died, but this was more than just being worried about her friend. Lydia was devestated that he was hurt even if it wasn’t fatal. She knew why she felt this way, she’d known for a while she supposed, since she kissed him on the locker room floor that day. But she hadn’t accepted it soon enough, and now it was too late.

Lydia pushed through the door as five heads whipped around to look at her. His father sat in a chair by the window, Melissa close enough to him that they were touching thighs, Lydia couldn’t help but notice that the pair were holding hands. The brunette girl sitting in the chair on his other side smiled lightly at Lydia as she entered, before leaning her head back down on Scott’s shoulder. Scott’s eyes softened as Allison’s head hit is shoulder and he smiled a bit at Lydia before turning his attention back to the boy in the bed. The only voice came from the floor where Isaac mumbled “2 minutes and 15 seconds, can’t imagine how many traffic laws that must have broken.”

But Lydia was focused on the person whose head didn’t turn at her entrance. She padded over to a chair right next to his bed, clearly set aside for her, and took his hand in her own. Stiles was breathing shallowly and his eyelids were fluttering lightly as if his eyes were racing back and forth beneath them.

"Is he go-" her voice broke before she could finish the sentence.

"He’s going to be fine Lydia," she heard the Sheriff say quietly from behind her, "just a little beat up, broken ribs and arm."

Lydia looked down at the hand holding Stiles’. She’d been furious when she’d called Allison 3 hours earlier, complaining that they’d gone out without her. Allison had reassured Lydia that they were fine, they were only going to talk to Kate, that they had plently of brute force with Isaac, Scott, and Derek and enough brains with Stiles, that she should sleep off her headache. Reluctantly, Lydia had let it slide. She cursed herself silently now, she should have known that something like this would have happened, she should have been there to protect him.

Just as Lydia was about to ask Scott what exactly had happened, she heard the door being shoved open. Malia entered the room with wide eyes and Lydia dropped Stiles’ hand and shifted slightly away from him. The brunette rushed to the boy’s side and breathed out as she pushed his hair off of his forehead. After making sure he was alright, she whipped towards Lydia, a glare on her face. ”Why are you here.”

Lydia’s mouth dropped open and she heard a sharp intake of breath from Isaac and a throat clearing from Scott’s direction. ”Excuse me?” Lydia breathed towards the other girl.

"You heard me the first time. Why. Are. You. Here. You have no reason to be here. His dad and Melissa sure, Scott’s his best friend, Allison and Isaac are his friends. But you? Why are you here."

"I could ask you the same question." Lydia winced as the words slipped out of her mouth and felt the response coming before it left Malia’s mouth.

Malia laughed lightly, “I happen to be his girlfriend.”

Lydia’s mind whirled at the word. She’d heard it a million times, but for some reason the words ‘Stiles’, ‘Malia’, and ‘dating’ never matched up in her mind. Maybe it was the way that the brunette had made every attempt to cut Lydia out of Stiles’ life. Making him go out when he had plans with Lydia already, convincing him that she could help him with the research, even going so far as to interrupt their treasured study dates sessions by telling Stiles that she needed help with Chemistry.

Lydia wanted to retort back that Malia didn’t understand what it felt like to have proper feelings for the lanky boy. Scream that Stiles would never care for her the way that he cared for the strawberry blonde. He didn’t.. did he? He couldn’t. ”I happen to be his… friend.” Lydia muttered, matching the brunette’s glare.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lydia saw Scott stand up from his seat, “Guys…” he began but was cut off by a noise from the boy beneath them.

Lydia quickly backed up and turned her attention towards Stiles as he mumbled again. ”See, he knows that I’m here, we have a connection.” Malia scoffed as Lydia bit her tongue to keep from screaming and clenched her fists to keep from punching Stiles’ girlfriend in the face.

They quieted as more mumbling came out of Stiles mouth, his eyelids fluttering faster. ”Luidarfbd” the boy breathed underneath her. Lydia could practically feel the whole room lean towards him to try and understand. More mumbling, and then finally loud and clear, “Lydia.”

Malia let out a strangled half scream as Lydia tried to hide her smile. The brunette pushed past her, storming out of the room. Isaac laughed from his position on the ground before mumbling “and hopefully that’s the end of that relationship” and winking at Lydia. Lydia bit her lip to hide back a smile as she sat down next to Stiles and took his hand once more, pressing a soft kiss to its back.

The Sheriff patted her on the back as he and Melissa left the room for a coffee run. Lydia heard Allison whisper “about time” to Scott and looked up in their direction to see Scott beaming at her. She instantly turned pink as she realized she’d been smiling just as brightly and muttered “shut up” towards that werewolf before turning back to the boy in the bed.

"I’m here" she whispered and squeezed his and, and maybe it was just her imagination, but she could have sworn she felt him squeeze back.


End file.
